The Ultimate Violence that Destroys Everything!!
てを す。 の ！！ |romaji = Zen te o kowasu. Kyūkyoku no bōryoku!! |translated title = |release = December 1st, 2017 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark Empire Saga |previous = The Dark Giant |next = Everything will be solved in Hell!! }} てを す。 の ！！|''Zen te o kowasu. Kyūkyoku no bōryoku!!}} is the ninth chapter of ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!. Summary In Hell, the battle between Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta and Demon God Shroom rages on with neither having a clear advantage. When a dark portal opens up above the two, the time limit for Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta's Fusion runs out. When Xeno Goku flies off to head through the portal, Shroom attempts to stop him but Xeno Vegeta intervenes by grabbing his Scythe, allowing Xeno Goku to get away while Xeno Vegeta faces off against Shroom alone. In the Demon Realm, Towa and Xeno Paragus attempt to defend themselves from an out of control masked Dark Broly who is using the Super Saiyan 4 transformation and also merged with the Seven Star Dark Dragon Ball but find themselves completely outmatched. Meanwhile Mechikabura watches on in amusement from above on his throne with the Dark-Masked King, Gravy, Putine and Salsa standing alongside him. Xeno Goku then appears, having come through the other side of the portal and upon seeing him, Dark Broly goes into a fit of rage and attacks Xeno Goku immediately, Towa and Xeno Paragus take the opportunity to attack Dark Broly but Xeno Paragus is punched hard, knocking him through the same portal that Xeno Goku travelled through. Dark Broly then turns his sights once again on Xeno Goku knocking him to the ground hard with a punch, Towa fires a blast at him from out of her staff which hits him the back. Dark Broly turns around and hits Towa hard enough to send her crashing into a nearby wall where she then falls out of her Demon God form and back into her Base form. Suddenly Mira appears having also traveled through a dark portal which shocks both Salsa and Putine who thought that he had been killed earlier by Xeno Trunks. Mira turns to face the now unconscious Towa and absorbs her which allows him to undergo a new and more powerful transformation and when Dark Broly rushes in to attack him, Mira is easily able to stop his attack with his palm. Seeing the ongoing battle between the two, Xeno Goku powers up into his Super Saiyan 4 state as well and heads into battle as all three fighters battle it out against one another at the same time. The three prove to all be on par with each other and end the battle each with a large beam of energy causing a huge explosion that knocks out Xeno Goku and Dark Broly, causing his Dark Dragon Ball to fall out of his chest. Mira is the only one left standing, battered and bruised, now having released Towa from his body, he now holds both her and the Dark Dragon Ball in his arms. Appearances Characters *Xeno Gogeta *Shroom *Gravy *Xeno Goku *Xeno Vegeta *Dark Broly *Paragus *Towa *Mechikabura *Dark-Masked King *Salsa *Putine *Mira Locations *Hell *Demon Realm Transformations *Super Saiyan *Demon God *Super Saiyan 4 *Rampaging *Absorption Battles *Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Dark Broly vs. Towa (Demon God) and Xeno Paragus *Dark Broly vs. Xeno Goku, Towa (Demon God) and Xeno Paragus *Dark Broly vs. Mira (Towa Absorbed) vs. Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) Game and Manga differences *In the game opening, Beat and Xeno Trunks are there alongside Goku in the battle and were defeated prior to him becoming Super Saiyan 4. In the manga, they do not appear at all, and in the game only Xeno Trunks is present.. *The game had a separate encounter with Xeno Paragus prior to the attempt at brainwashing Dark Broly, where the Time Patrol interrupted his report to Towa. Paragus fled after this encounter, and was absent for the battle with Dark Broly. *In the manga, the events take place inside of a castle of sorts, this is like what happened in the PV trailer but unlike the game where the battle began in Hell, before moving outside Mechikabura's Tower. *In the manga, Mechikabura and all of his followers are there witnessing the battle. In the PV trailer, only the Dark-Masked King is there with Mechikabura and in the game none of them are there at all. *In the game opening, Towa does not revert to her Base form when hit by Dark Broly unlike in the manga and the game itself. *The apparent second Mira is an invention of the manga, as in the game he never appeared to die in the first place. *In the manga, Super Saiyan 4 Goku joins the battle after Dark Broly and Mira had already begun fighting. In the game it is the other way around and Mira joins the fight after Goku and Dark Broly start fighting. *The manga cuts the encounter with Bardock in the Time Nest, who fights the Time Patrol both as a Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan 4. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the seventh Super Dragon Ball Heroes opening. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Empire Saga